The present invention relates to a cool-door oven.
The invention relates more particularly to ovens for domestic use. It may of course also apply to ovens intended for cooking food used in communes. In such ovens, the temperature is about 200 to 250xc2x0 C. throughout the time that the food is cooking, that is to say sometimes for several hours. An oven of this kind has a door which allows access to the inside of the oven so that the food can be placed therein and removed therefrom. During cooking, the oven door heats up and sometimes reaches temperatures which can cause burning. This door is generally the accessible part of the oven, the other walls or the oven often being built in. To avoid causing burns, it is necessary to avoid heat loss through the oven door.
A number of documents disclose oven doors which provide insulation or cooling. Thus, for example, document FR 2 557 272 relates to a door of a cooking appliance comprising a metal frame enclosing two parallel windows spaced apart. Document FR 2 639 097 for its part relates to an oven with a double door. This door consists of a rigid frame which, via guide rods, supports an interior plate which is spring-loaded. Closure is provided by the interior plate which slides with respect to the frame and supports a peripheral sealing gasket.
The various known devices make it possible to have oven door temperatures in the region of 55 to 60xc2x0 C. after one hour of cooking. Most of these ovens are fitted with glazed doors because one is burnt far less readily on contact with this material than on contact with a metal plate at the same temperature.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide an oven which has excellent thermal insulation at its door so as to obtain a door which is xe2x80x9ccoolerxe2x80x9d than oven doors of the prior art.
To this end, the cool-door oven that it proposes is an oven comprising a chamber which has an opening that can be closed by a hinged door.
According to the invention, the chamber is mounted on a chassis with the chamber being insulated with respect to the chassis, and the oven door is hinged to the chassis.
This then yields an oven door which is independent of the oven chamber, also known as the retort. This structure therefore makes it far easier to insulate the exterior face of the oven because the door in an assembly that is independent of the oven retort which is the source of heat.
In a preferred embodiment, the chamber is an insulated chamber with legs, preferably four of these, and these legs are placed on the chassis with the interposition of insulation between the legs and the chassis. Air is therefore used as insulation between the retort and the chassis. The legs are needed to place the retort on the chassis, but attempts are made to reduce the contact between the retort and the chassis to a minimum.
In the conventional way, the door is mounted so that it can pivot about an axle on the chassis. This movement of opening the door is found in most ovens.
To limit heat losses which cause the outside of the oven to heat up, a gasket is advantageously mounted around the periphery of the opening of the chamber and seals between the peripheral edge of this opening and the closed door of the oven.
The invention also provides a structure for the oven door. This structure includes, for example, a frame mounted so that it can pivot on an axle, an outer facade, an interior door lining, and insulating means arranged between the outer facade and the interior lining so that there is no direct contact between the outer facade and the interior lining. This then makes a thermal gap between the internal door lining and the outer facade thereof. In this embodiment, the oven door is, for example, of rectangular overall shape, the door axle is located approximately on one side of the door. The thermal separation between the front facade and the interior lining may then be achieved using a layer of insulating material on the side which has the door axle and by a gasket around the other three sides of the door.
To improve the thermal insulation, a layer of insulating material may be placed between the frame and the outer facade and between the frame and the interior lining.
The oven according to the invention may also have a door handle on the same side as the outer facade and this handle is preferably fixed to the door frame.
When an oven according to the invention has a hob, the hob is only slightly heated by the oven. Thus, the assembly formed by the oven and the hob has a cool front facade when the oven is in operation. It is thus possible to touch the whole of this facade without being burnt. For better insulation of the hob, a deflector may be provided on the front facade between the door and the hob.
Thanks to the good thermal insulation of the retort in an oven according to the invention, this oven makes it possible to save energy when cooking food.
In any event, the invention will be clearly understood with the aid of the description which follows, with reference to the appended diagrammatic drawing, which by way of nonlimiting example depicts one preferred embodiment of an oven according to the invention.